


突如其来

by Shigure_xx



Series: 寻光号落地后 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Post Lost Light 25
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: 由于一次会议，红蜘蛛和漂移久违地在走廊上相遇了





	突如其来

**Author's Note:**

> * idw战后，我真的是在满足自己，我又打开了新大门_(:з」∠)_
> 
> * 如果谁在这篇文里看出了任何什么夹带私货的话，不好意思，I meant it

“哦，死锁……不，汽车人漂移。”红蜘蛛的光镜明显地闪动了一下，他有点惊喜又有点不情愿地向这名出现在走廊上的白色家伙打了个招呼。“好久不见，没想到在这儿遇到你。”

漂移早想到会在政务例会上看见众多熟悉的脸，但是像这样和红蜘蛛在走廊上面对面撞个正着则不是他所预料的。惊讶归惊讶，他还是向红蜘蛛笑了一下，“我是替补天士来的，”他说：“那家伙昨天错误地喝下了太多能量劲酒，起不来了。”

和威震天，八成是。红蜘蛛翻动了一下他的光镜，但没有把真实所想说出口，转而点了点头看向他们共同要去的方向。“进去吧，补天士平时都坐在右边第三个，今天的内容也没什么特别的。”

“补子已经告诉我该做什么了。”漂移皱了皱眉，侧身让过一个急匆匆冲向会议室的其他机。“不过谢谢提醒。”

“那很好，因为我还记得你替骚动开会的时候那无知的惨样。”红蜘蛛轻飘飘地摆了摆手，率先迈进了会议室。漂移怔了一下，很快意识到他刚才显然听到了一个不太愉快和谨慎的话题，红蜘蛛要么是故意提起，要么他根本不在意自己的言辞，总之漂移晃了晃脑袋，试图把霸天虎、骚动和那次会议的一切都抛开，然后跟着走进了本次的会议室。

会议内容可以说是毫无可圈可点之处，漂移支着脑袋去听移民政策在各地的实施情况、还有地面运输中转站的运行，并努力试着记下点什么东西，但红蜘蛛和风刃的唇枪舌剑听得他实在是够烦心，以致于他现在开始怀疑补天士昨天是故意喝多，以及隐隐约约地怀念起寻光号上那些由通天晓主持的会议有多么简洁——尽管一样无聊。他在指尖转了转自己的电子笔，却突然意识到现在说话的不是红蜘蛛了，而显然那位刚刚闲下嘴的统治者正看着他和他愚蠢的玩笔行为，漂移没来由地一阵恍惚，光镜闪了闪。

红蜘蛛坐在他的右边，而正中央坐着威震天，由铁灰色组成的会议室四壁看起来压抑又冷酷，而他正在疯狂打腹稿，准备等下提交关于骚动带领的那艘歼星舰的工作总结——他没被告知会议内容，骚动就那么随意地推他来了，所以他现在在数据板上快速地涂涂写写，试图把过去一个大行星周期的燃料运作和军事行动做个整理，而且大部分他都快忘光了，而这时他听到两声压低的嘶嘶轻笑，才发现红蜘蛛正好笑地看着慌里慌张的他。红蜘蛛和他的追踪者部队总是占据着威震天处理器的重要位置，所以他早在第一个做完了报告，现在无所事事，手指之间捏着一根电子笔，就那么公然地在威震天眼皮子底下百无聊赖地转笔玩。

他皱了皱鼻子，眨了一下光镜，现在他又回到塞星理事会的会议室里，变回漂移了。谢天谢地，红蜘蛛已经重新投身于和铁皮的讨论，没再看他了。

那时的状况当然没有现在这么简单，战争才刚开始没多久，他，死锁，刚从末日大街脱身不到几十年，作为优秀的霸天虎战士，他获得了不少补给资源，有光鲜的外装甲和天生的好看五官，年轻而不知天高地厚，而红蜘蛛则是在霸天虎里出了名受欢迎的飞行者，即使在战乱中也很难不注意到他闪动着光泽的亮红色肩甲和纤薄锋利的机翼，事实上他那时正和威震天打得火热，这谁都知道，而死锁也不仅仅是骚动的事务副官。而当这样两个人在会议上相互注意，又偏偏座位相邻的时候，事情就变得不太好控制了，而在当时他们两个都不介意到处玩玩，这有什么关系？他们可是霸天虎。

所以那天散会后……呃，漂移实在不想承认他竟然在会议上回想这个，就只是因为红蜘蛛会前跟他打了个招呼，但是那家伙——说真的——将近四百万年过去了他几乎没变，仍钟情于红蓝白原始配色，而且换了更接近当下流行的机体装饰，追踪者是不是就是不能停止夺人眼球？

那天散会后他们就在隔壁空会议室对接了两次——红蜘蛛先拆了他，死锁不是个在意使用前面或后面的人，但红蜘蛛对此有相当大的执念。“我决不会让区区一艘星舰的副指挥官占了先机……”他像蛇一样嘶声命令，在没什么耐心的吻里把自己埋进死锁的接口，那里湿wet润而火hot热，出身低劣又有好看机体的暗色跑车很清楚怎么在对接中取悦另一方，他有节奏地放展和收缩自己的身体，吮sucked吸着红蜘蛛，而当他们畅快地过载了一次之后，红蜘蛛又一改自己先前的恶劣态度，以相当柔和的手段抚慰死锁的输出管，而他也用极具挑flirtation逗性的抚摸和吻再次让红蜘蛛兴奋起来，继而享用了对方属于青丘追踪者的精致而银亮的小接口，那是他这辈子第一次接触所谓的贵族阶层，而且，普神，那感觉可太好了。

数据板被拍在桌面上的声音吓了漂移一跳，他几乎是用尽全力才让自己显得不动声色，把注意力重新放回这场会议上来。拍数据板的是兽王星代表，他正冲着双子星代表发火呢，而红蜘蛛好整以暇地坐在当中，看好戏一般气定神闲，而且绝对发现了漂移在开小差，因为他又意味深长地看了他一眼。

自己有什么必要一直想起曾经的事？这让漂移有点懊恼，并且有点生红蜘蛛的气，他不该在一开始就提起骚动的。

但是两个大循环之后，当红蜘蛛提出一起去喝一杯的时候漂移还是答应了。他不是立刻就答应的，因为他十分明白接受像这样的邀约意味着什么，他有点犹豫，实际上是相当犹豫，他不认为自己应该接触任何与他的霸天虎生涯曾有关系的事物，但是红蜘蛛用他那沙哑而诱惑的声音说，那你为什么还没有立刻拒绝我呢？

他很惊讶于自己竟然真的被说服了。

所以他们现在坐在一家油吧里，红蜘蛛为他们买了两杯特调——他俩在由谁结账的问题上稍作纠结，最后红蜘蛛尖刻地评论道“上级理应请下级喝一杯”的时候，漂移不满地挑起了一边眉毛。

“我可不是你的下级。”以前是骚动，现在是补天士，但不是他红蜘蛛。

“得了吧。”红蜘蛛趾高气扬。“全赛博坦都是我的下级，当然也包括你。”

漂移竟无言以对。他举起酒杯，和红蜘蛛碰了碰：“敬最高统治者。”

他听见红蜘蛛绝对是哧笑了一声。

“你在讽刺我，是不是？”

“不是。”漂移很快地说。“我知道管理一艘飞船有多困难，更别提整个战后的赛博坦……我是认真的。”

红蜘蛛的表情黯淡了一点，奇怪他似乎并不因为听到这句话就沾沾自喜，但这并不代表他不感谢愿意这样说的人，只是连日的疲惫和忙碌逐渐磨灭了某种令他自鸣得意的成分，他向漂移致意，喝了自己杯子里的酒，这期间那小子一直看着他，光镜蓝得很透彻。漂移曾经是红光镜，和他自己的一样，但现在……红蜘蛛不得不说蓝色更适合他，红色有点太咄咄逼人了，而他现在显然长成了个典型的汽车人，那双蓝色光镜就让他看上去既冷静又柔和，甚至有点迷人了。

红蜘蛛收敛了一下脑内有关于和漂移亲吻的幻想，很快遗憾地意识到，尽管漂移的（简直是故作姿态的）剑术和体术让他成为了汽车人之中最引人注目的那个，但仍然令他不爽——那些原本最能代表霸天虎的家伙们，为什么最终都加入了烂好人那一边？

他摇了摇头，试图驱散这种过度弥漫的无聊怨恨，转而把注意力重新放回漂移身上来，尽管现在已经是战后，但是顽固的老家伙可不算少，像漂移这样改换阵营的前霸天虎未必总能生活得那么顺利——就算你在政府供职、或者投身慈善事业也一样，不是所有人都能因为你的现在就完全忽略从前，这一点他红蜘蛛恐怕最有发言权，并且他的线报表明漂移至今还没有明确的去向，这让他做了个决定。

“说到飞船，”他说，并轻轻晃了晃酒杯里的干冰块。“我们确实需要有人管理现在在新热点区之间的航线，我想把这个位置留给你，你怎么想？”

突如其来的提议和限时有效的善意，他想。他不擅长向他人提供这些，这显然不是他的风格，而且他并不了解漂移的私人生活，连他是否真的需要一份工作也不知道，只是头脑一热给出了这份邀约——漂移不会喜欢的，警车或者擎天柱会给他更好的选择，想到那两个名字，红蜘蛛感觉自己的油舱不适地抽动了一下。

“来自红蜘蛛的好意？我是不是该警觉一点？”漂移十分了解他似地笑了出来。“你想要什么？”

“一个称职的空域管理者。”

红蜘蛛尖锐地回应道，他的光镜透着懒洋洋的佯怒和危险瞥向漂移，食指快节奏地敲击着杯壁。“为什么总有人认为我不想让赛博坦真的变好？”

“我当然不是那个意思。”漂移意识到自己有点被刻板印象影响了，汽车人的习惯让他快速地打了个抱歉的手势，但另一部分的自己却让他非常乐见红蜘蛛遭到戏弄的表情，那看起来十分……诱人，他必须承认。“只不过你毕竟是红蜘蛛，你懂的。”

“好吧，如果我非得从中获取点什么的话——”

红蜘蛛终于放开了他的酒杯，用那尖细又关节精密的手指轻触上漂移的手背。

“接受了这份工作，你就真正成为了我的下属，而且这会持续相当长一段时间。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写到三分之一的时候我突然决定，比起instant crush我更想把它写成一个更持久、更有发展可能的关系
> 
> 想看红蜘蛛这种性格的机试着建立一段稳定关系是什么感觉hhhhhhhh
> 
> 结果他俩都看上去好可爱qwq


End file.
